1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine having a light emitting device capable of controlling power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
A known slot machine is configured so that, when a player inserts a game value such as a coin or a piece of paper money into an insertion slot of the slot machine and then operates a spin button, a plurality of symbols are scroll-displayed on a display provided on a front face of a cabinet, and then the symbols automatically stop.
Such a gaming machine pays out a predetermined number of game media when the symbols displayed on a winning line form a predetermined combination, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,999B2 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002065124A1, for example.
Such a gaming machine is provided with a light emitting device capable of changing its display modes in accordance with gaming states, to improve an entertainment characteristic of the gaming machine.
In the case of an error in a program which controls the light emitting device as described above, the light emitting device may emit light in an abnormal lighting mode. This will require resetting a control substrate of the light emitting device by rebooting the gaming machine itself to enable a normal lighting operation in the light emitting device to maintain the entertainment characteristic. Rebooting such a gaming machine, however, requires halting the game in progress, and this reboot tends to discourage a player from playing a game at the gaming machine.
Further, the gaming machine as described above may have a plurality of parameters and the like in order to offer an advantageous game state. Rebooting such a gaming machine does not allow retention of the parameters and the like until after the reboot has been completed. This tends to decrease the credibility of the gaming machine with the player, and result in deterioration in the entertainment characteristic.
Further, even when such parameters are retained in a flash memory or the like, it is not possible to inform a player accordingly. This may cause the player an uneasy feeling, thus possibly deteriorating the entertainment characteristic.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine which prevents deterioration in an entertainment characteristic caused by an error in a light emitting device.